Rutina
by Claramenta
Summary: En la vida de un deportista profesional nada puede tomarse a juego, y se debe ser consciente de la importancia de llevar una rutina, . Madrugar, desayunar, correr, tomar un baño, practicar... Yuuri tenía un par de dudas con respecto a su propia rutina...


_**Yuri! On Ice**_ _, así como sus personajes no son de mi autoría, si no de_ _ **Mitsurō Kubo**_ _, yo solo los he tomado prestados sin ánimo de lucro para poder crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado._

 **Rutina**

 _ViktorxYuuri_

En la vida de un deportista profesional nada puede tomarse a juego, y se debe ser consciente de la importancia de llevar una rutina. Madrugar, desayunar, correr, tomar un baño, practicar (las horas que se necesite, sin excederse, a estas alturas del partido lo último que deseas es una lesión), regresar a casa, cenar, descansar. La rutina es sin duda la piedra angular en la vida de un deportista de alto rendimiento.

Yuuri tenía un par de dudas con respecto a su propia rutina, con Celestino se había hecho la costumbre de practicar solo cuando la escuela, no fuese una prioridad. Y no, no es que el entrenador no viera futuro en su carrera de patinaje, sucedía que Yuuri no podía centrarse en dos objetivos al mismo tiempo, y cuando se encontraba en época de finales, se estrellaba con todo lo que tuviese el infortunio de cruzarse en su camino.

"Es mejor centrarse en una cosa a la vez"

Lo mismo sucedía cuando Pitchit intentaba llevarlo a fiestas:

— ¡Vamos Yuuri! — Chillaba Pitchit apropiadamente vestido para pasar la noche en el antro de moda — No puedes quedarte encerrado toda la vida —. Insistía con el ánimo desbordado.

Pesé a las insistencias constantes de Pitchit, bastaba con que Yuuri negara con la cabeza para que dejara el tema. El japonés había pasado toda su vida universitaria sin pisar un club nocturno. No era parte de su rutina.

¿Su rutina?... Un deportista vive apegado a su rutina.

Pensó en Viktor, de manera instintiva. Siempre acababa pensando en Viktor.

¿Qué haría en su tiempo libre?

No era como si tuviese mucho tiempo libre, con todo el trabajo que tenía, sus horas de entrenamientos, los viajes, las competencias, todo el tiempo que dedicaba en crear sus rutinas, y luego estaba su trabajo como modelo de distintas campañas publicitarias, como olvidar aquel comercial de perfume. El rostro de Viktor en primer plano durante 45 segundos, con el torso desnudo, ocasionalmente vestido de traje negro ¿era Dior? Yuuri rebusco entre las cosas en su escritorio y lo encontró… Sí, era Dior.

Y sí, había luchado por tres semanas contra su impulso de estupidez, pero realmente fue poca su resistencia, antes de poder entenderlo se encontraba de regreso en casa con el perfume, su costo superaba los 100 USD y a Yuuri no le sobraba el dinero.

"Comeremos perfume por un mes" Había dicho resignado, con la botellita entre sus dedos.

Había tenido mucha suerte aquel mes, Pitchit estaba de racha en su trabajo de medio tiempo y le perdono las cuentas del apartamento. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando se trataba de Viktor no podía controlarse, en verdad podrían considerarlo un fan obsesivo.

Pero, ¿Quién podía culparlo? Se trataba de ¡Viktor Nikiforov!

Yuri guardo la botellita de perfume entre sus pertenencias.

Lo había usado solo una vez, la noche del banquete tras quedar último.

No había nada que hacer, ahora tendría que adaptarse a una nueva rutina, ya no tenía razones para quedarse en Detroit.

El camino al aeropuerto fue solitario, Pitchit no pudo acompañarlo, tenía práctica.

Su móvil vibro, una nueva noticia sobre Viktor. El campeón ruso había hecho público el nombre de su presentación: "stammi vicino". Eso le traía recuerdos, hacía dos meses una noticia parecida le había levantado el ánimo, lo suficiente para hacerlo retomar su rutina.

— ¡Yuri mira! ¡Se filtró la nueva coreografía de Viktor! — Pitchit salto del sofá hasta la cama donde Yuri dormitaba — Yuri se levantó de inmediato y se apodero del móvil de Pitchit —¿No es increíble? — pregunto insistente el jovencito tailandés.

— Él, siempre lo es — Los ojos de Yuri no podían despegarse de la pantalla, un brillo abrasador ilumino su mirada.

Le había tomado menos de 10 minutos decidirse, corrió a la pista e impaciente se arrojó a la práctica, quería recrear los pasos de Viktor, en aquel momento solo podía pensar que era una pena que el vídeo no tuviese audio, ¿Qué tipo de melodía acompañaba la bella coreografía de Viktor?

Ahora lo sabía, la nota incluía un fragmento de la composición exclusiva, se colocó los audífonos y reprodujo el audio en un loop infinito…

Cerro los ojos el vuelo sería largo.

— Yuuri, ¡Yuuri! — Lo llamaban con insistencia. —¡Yuuri! —Era su nombre, pero sonaba tan extraño. — ¡Yuuri! — La voz insistía. Aun no quería despertarse.

— ¡No quiero! — chillo con el rostro enterrado en la almohada.

— ¿No quieres? — pregunto la voz, la cama se hundió. Quien fuera se había tomado la libertad de sentarse a su lado.

— ¡Me resisto! — gruño Yuri — Estaba soñando.

— ¿Qué soñabas? —.

Aun dormido Yuuri sonrió.

— Con Viktor.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y qué soñabas?

— Viktor lo abandonaba todo por mí — a Yuuri se le escapo una carcajada —Hacía todo el viaje de Rusia a Japón solo para estar conmigo.

— ¡Vaya! Que sueño tan entretenido ¿y que hacían Viktor y tú?

Yuuri continuaba atrapado entre el sueño y la realidad, tan vulnerable, sin filtros.

— Él era muy infantil, me seguía como un pollito, quería dormir conmigo, comer conmigo, bañarse conmigo — Yuuri se sonrojo mientras contaba su historia — Arruinaba mi rutina.

—Entiendo — La voz parecía divertirse. Yuuri podía sentir como su cabello era peinado de forma gentil. — ¿y eso te gustaba?

Yuuri guardo silencio… Las manos no dejaron de acariciar su cabello y el frio viento del otoño aun lo mantenía clavado a la cama.

— Sí.

— ¡Wow!

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron tan grandes como eran y se levantó de un salto, frente a él un sonriente Viktor lo observaba.

— Así que soy como un pollito — dijo Viktor divertido.

— ¡No! — grito Yuuri, la rutina del día lo tenía tan agotado que ya no diferenciaba la realidad del sueño. — Digo, no es que te vea como un pollito, es solo que…

—Yuuri — Viktor lo interrumpió. Yuuri se puso derecho, dispuesto a prestar atención. — Dime Yuuri, ¿Cuál Viktor te hace más feliz? ¿Él Viktor de tu sueño o yo? — El pentacampeón ruso tenía acorralado al tímido japonés.

El rostro de Yuuri se había teñido de un intenso rubor. Le temblaban los labios y apenas era capaz de respirar. Viktor hizo desaparecer la distancia, enredo sus largos y finos dedos entre el cabello de Yuuri.

— Dime Yuuri ¿Qué Viktor te hace más feliz?

Yuuri levanto las manos para acariciar el rostro de Viktor ¿Aún estaba soñando?, sus ojos se encontraron.

Yuuri lo beso. Ahora lo recordaba perfectamente, no se trataba de un sueño, Viktor realmente estaba a su lado.

Era su entrenador, solo faltaba una semana para la Copa Rostelecom.

Y a diferencia del impresionante beso ante los medios internacionales durante la Copa de China. Su segundo beso fue gentil, embellecido por el color del atardecer y el sonido armonioso de sus risas.

— El Viktor que nunca pierde la fe en mí —. Dijo y beso la mano de Viktor.

— Yuuri —. Viktor sonreía complacido con aquella respuesta.

Fin

 **Hola! Muy buen día, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir.**

 **Como sabrán Yuri On Ice tiene vuelto loco a todo el mundo, me he unido a la fiesta debido a la insistencia de una amiga.**

 **Comenzamos a encadenar palabras y a usarlas como plot xD**

 **Fue muy divertido. Ahora! les comparto este one shot, me gusta pensar en esos detalles que no vemos, pero que definitivamente están ahí.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer. Que tengan una maravillosa semana, mes, año, vida.**

 **bye, bye 3**


End file.
